Where the lines overlap
by ibleedneon
Summary: She met him at a book store, but left without telling him anything but her name. Two months later she finally gets to meet her best friend's boyfriend. What happens when it turns out to be guy from the book store? *One Direction*
1. We'll always have summer

Of course she yelled at me. She always yelled at me, for the stupidest things too. God

sometimes I just hate my mom. I mean she yelled at me for being sarcastic to my brother!

It's called joking around. God, I wouldn't reply in a sarcastic tone if he didnt ask stupid

questions.

I sped away from the house that had once brought me so much happiness and now just

brings me pure pain. I needed to relax, to get my mind off things. I decided that it would

be best if I went to my favorite book store and just sat down to read. I parked my car,

making sure not to hit another car.

I grabbed my bag and made my way inside the store. I sat down at my usual spot in the

corner and took out my favorite book, we'll always have summer. I had read it before and

I was going onto my third time re-reading it. Something about the love triangle between

belly, Conrad, Jeremiah always made me want to re-read again, and again.

I had only made it to chapter sixteen where Belly sees Conrad again for the first time in a

year. Right as I was about to finish the page I was on, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I

swear to god if it was one of those annoying waitresses from the cafe asking me if I

wanted to get something to drink I was going to slap her silly.

I turned around, ready to slap a bitch, when I realize it wasn't a waitress. It was one of the

most gorgeous guys I have ever seen in my life. His hazel brown eye reeled me in like

bait on a hook. He flashed me a great white smile which only made me melt even more

than I already was. Then I realized that he had said something and was waiting for me to

reply.

" I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

" I think you dropped this." He replied holding out a pen, I shook my head and smiled.

" No, I'm pretty sure that's not mine." I replied expecting him to shrug it off and leave me

all instead he just gave me a cheeky smile.

" I know, I just needed an excuse to come over to talk to you." He said. I smiled at his

sweet attempt to start conversation. Just as I was about to say something I felt a vibration

in my pocket. Great my phone. I took it out and realized that it was my brother Jonathan. I

answered and gave the guy I was with the hold-on look and he just nodded.

" What do you want!" I exclaimed into the phone.

" Guess who's report card got here." He teased me. I mentally slapped myself. Of course

today is the first weekend of the month. Report cards got sent out yesterday.

" Fuck. I completely forgot. Has she seen it yet?" I asked referring to my mother.

" Let's just say that you should write your will before you get here." He explained before

hanging up. I sighed heavily before putting away my phone and looking up at the

mystery guy.

" Is everything alright?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head and started to gather

up all my things.

" No... er- I um... I have to go. I'm so sorry, but I really have to go." I began to make my

way towards the entrance.

" Wait, at least give me your number? Or your name!" He exclaimed, but I was already

halfway out the door. I turned around to see him just standing there.

" Amy! Amy Calderon!" I shouted before turning back around and getting into my job. I

drove away wishing that I at least got his name.


	2. Trade Mistakes

• Two Months Later •  
Nothing really happened after that day at the book store. My mom ended up grounding me for two weeks and banned me from hanging out with my friends. After a couple of weeks everything went back to normal.

Lately Alexis, my best friend, had been telling me about some guy that she met a couple weeks ago. Every practice she tells me more and more about her mystery guy. I have to admit, after everything that she has told me I'm pretty jealous of her. I'm also dying to meet this kid, and give him 'the talk'

Sweat was running down my face and my breathing was at a fast pase. I took of my dance shoes and put everything away in my dance bag. I was really excited to end dance class today because i get to meet the mystery guy that I have been hearing about. I finshed putting my stuff away so I got up and waited for Alexis to finish. I was actaully really excited to see what he looked like, from what she has told me he's quite the charmer.

Once she had all her things she signaled me to follow her outside. We began to walk outside into the parking lot and as I got closer to her car I could see that there was a tall figure leaning against her car. He was wearing a red varsity sweater from what I could tell. I still couldn't see his face, but as we approached him he looked really familiar. Had I seen him before?

" Zayn!" Alexis squealed as she began to run towards him. Zayn, I figured was his name put out  
his cigarett and turned around before getting attacked by Alexis's kisses. When I finally caught up to where they were Alexis pulled away revealing the mystery guys face.  
I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the same hazel eyes, the same cheeky smile. It was him. It was the same guy from the book store. His face lit up and I imideatly knew that he had recognized me.

" Am-" He began, but I cut him off before he could finish not wanting Alexis to know that we had met before.

" Amy Calderon. Nice to meet you..." I said holding out my hand.

" Zayn. Zayn Malik." He replied shaking my hand. I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy go through my entire body. Of course it had to be him. Out of people it had to me Zayn fucking Malik.

" So how did you two meet?" I asked through gritted teeth. Yes, I was jealous but I wasn't going to ruin it for Alexis.

" Actually, we bumped into each other at the mall and then we just started talking; before I knew it he became mine." Alexis stated proudly. Zayn didn't seem to be paying attention, he just starred at me in shock. Alexis was about to continue talking when she suddenly stopped.

" Aw shit. I forgot my cell. Be right back." She said before running off back into the studio.  
Awkward silence filled the air. Zayn kept trying to make eye contact, but I just looked away. A few seconds passed by until he fianlly broke the silence.

" Why did you run off that day? You left me there looking like an idiot. You didn't even let me introduce myself." He exclaimed as he came closer to me.

" What does it matter? You're with my best friend." I snapped.

" That's not the point Amy!" He retorted.

" Then what is?! We can't do anything about it, like I said you're with my best friend and I don't intend on getting in between you guys." I explained raising my voice slightly. I was annoyed and irritated at everything that is happening.

"Amy, this could have been us. I could have been with you."

" It's a little too late for that, now isn't it?" I said right before Alexis began to make her way over.

" I'm back! If we're meeting up with the others we might want to leave now." She informed Zayn before turning back to me.

" If you want you can tag along too Amy, we're just hanging out with his friends. Maybe you could even hook up with one of them." She giggled making Zayn roll his eyes and wrap his arm around her waist.

" There's no need. Amy was just leaving, right Amy?" Zayn questioned me smirking.

" Yeah. I was already leaving. Catch you later Alexis." I said before stomping off to my car. Fuck him. If I was going to leave it's because I wanted to, not because he told me. Pissed off I drove back home.


	3. Hello Cold World

I walked into my house not bothering to look at my brother and his girl friend. I climbed the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I was furious at how everything had come out. How did Zayn dare to tell me that it could've been us? Obviously if he liked me so much he wouldn't have hooked up with my best friend. But what could I expect? All men are the same; they're all horny assholes. Since he couldn't get anything from me he moved on.

No stop it Amy she's your best friend. You should be happy for her.

Yeah I know, but why did it have to be him?

Wait am I talking to myself? Oh, sweet Jesus. Damn you Zayn for making me talk to self. Sweet Jesus. I was brought out of my thoughts when I herd a slight knock on the door.

" Fuck off. I don't want to talk to anyone." I yelled as I plugged my iPod and blasted it up as loud as possible. I needed to relieve stress and the only way of doing that was to drown myself in my music.

The door was beginning to open slightly and whoever it is was about to get a slap in the face for coming in.

" Not even your best friend can come in?" I heard a voice say and I turned to face my other best friend Ashley. It was usually Alexis, Ashley, and me. We are the three best friends. I've known both if them since I basically since I came out of my mothers womb.

" Ashley!" I said in surprise.

" Your brother texted me saying that you were furious and he didn't know what was wrong so he asked me to come over. " She explained as she sat down on my neon green bean bag.

" I-ugh. I just... AHHHH! I can't even put this into words. " I yelled. Out of everyone I was always closer to Ashley than I was with Alexis.

" What's wrong babe?" She asked worriedly.

" Remember that one guy I told you about that I had met at the bookstore like two months ago?" I asked her and she nodded.

" Well... Erm. I kind of talked to him again today." I muttered.

" OMG?! What? You did?! Did you get his number? Did you guys fuck?! Was he good?!" She  
began to word vomit.

" Well no not exactly. And No I did not fuck him! I met him as Alexis's boyfriend." I exclaimed as I fell back onto my bed.

" Holy fucking shit! You, me, park now!" She shouted as she dragged me outside. The park was our favorite place to during times where there was drama or fights, or just to talk.

As we walked there I explained how everything had happened. From the very beginning until the very end. She listen to me and didn't judge the fact that I kinda sorta like Zayn.

" So what are you gonna do now?" She asked me as we walked over to the soccer field where two teams were playing against each other.

" Nothing. There's nothing for me to do I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut and stay away from Zayn." I said disappointed and Ashley frowned.

" I'm sorry girl. Look I know one way I can cheer you up. Let's go check out those fucking soccer players. Oh god I think that one guy is checking YOU out." She smirked causing me to turn and see a boy with luscious curls kicking the ball over where we're at.

" OMG he's walking over. Act cool!" Ashley joked making me burst out into laughter just as the guy approached us. The ball had rolled under my legs. I bent down trying to pick it up, but instead my phone fell on the ground. At this point curly boy was standing right above me. I reached to grab my phone as well as the ball but curly ended up getting my phone and I got his ball.

I looked up to find a pair of hypnotizing emerald green eyes staring back down at me smiling at me. I stood back up and noticed that Ashley had somehow managed to slip away to the other side of the field. That bitch.

" I think your ball likes me." I joked as I cleaned myself up and smiled at him.

" That would make two of us." He winked causing me to blush madly.

" How about I make you a deal?" He challenged before continuing. " I give you your phone back, if you give me your number AND let me take you out to the fair this Friday." He offered before giving me a cheeky smile.

" This Friday?" He nodded. " I don't know... Only if you promise that I will have a good tine." I replied smirking.

" Oh babe trust me you will. The name is Harry by the way." He said extending his hand out for me to shake his hand.

" Amy. " I introduced myself as I shook his hand. After exchanging numbers and returning the ball to him. He returned back to his game and I made my way back to Ashley.

" You got his number?!" She yelled only making me giggle and nodded. Maybe this was good way to help me get my mind off Zayn and get over him. I was definitely looking forward to this friday


	4. Beauty and the beat

Today was Friday which meant that I had my date. I was really excited about going out Harry. After I had gotten home I had recieved a text message from him saying that I he would pick me up at 7. The night I had me him I had stayed up until one in the morning texting him and I could already tell that we were going to get along just fine.

Not only was this boy hot as fuck, but he was understood my sarcasm and he was really sweet. Something about him really caught my eye, but no matter how hard I try I still can't get Zayn out of my mind. There was just something about him, maybe be it was the looks or his eye but there was definitely something he had that had me coming back wanting more.

It was already 5:45 so I decided that it would be best if I began to get ready for my date. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair out. Once I had finished drying off I walked over to my wardrobe to decide what outfit to wear. After trying on several changes if clothes I finally settled for white skinny jeans, a peach colored blouse that rides up to my stomach and is see through. Not wanting to look like a slut I searched my drawers until I found my black bando.

By the time that I had finished straightening and curling my milk chocolate hair it was five til seven. As I finished putting on my make up I heard the door bell ring and my Jonathan yell for me to come down stairs. I glanced at the mirror one last time, happy with my look before going down stairs.

" Don't stay out too late." Jonathon said as I pulled Harry outside not wanting jonathon to embarrass me.

" Yes, dad." I replied before shutting the door.

" You look gorgeous." Harry winked at me a he opened the door to his range rover like a true gentle man.

" You don't look so bad your self curly." I smiled and waited for him to pull out of my driveway.

The ride to the fair was filled with small chat about random things. Through out our conversation he kept complementing me about how good I looked and although he had said it so many times he still made me blush every time. Once we found a parking spot he yet again opened the door for me and we made our way to the ticket booth.

" Two adult tickets, please." Harry said while I began to look for my wallet. Right as I was about to hand over my credit card he beat me to it and paid in cash.

" Don't worry love, it's on me." He reassured me before giving me a cheeky smile. I just chuckled lightly before walking towards the entrance. After making our way in we decided to play a few games before going on the rides.

We were on our third game of popping the balloons when I heard a squeal and then my name being called. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Alexis.

" Amy?! OMG what are you doing here?" She asked excitedly, then she noticed that I wasn't alone.

" Oh, Harry I didn't know you knew Amy!" She exclaimed as I gave her a puzzled look.

" Wait, you know Harry?" I asked and she nodded.

" He's best friends with Zayn. " She explained and I swear I could have slapped myself.

" Speaking of, where is he?" Harry asked as he finishes popping the balloons. " Amy pick your prize." He smiled before noticing Zayn walking over. I ended up getting a small Teddy bear with a bow tie.  
As Zayn approached us he noticed me and his face immediately lit up but then dropped when he noticed I was with Harry.

" I didn't know you were going out with Harry, Amy." He spoke through gritted teeth and I knew he was upset.

" Me niether! Aren't they cute together babe?!" Alexis squeaked. Babe? Babe my ass I met him first.

" Yeah, sure." Zayn muttered.

" This could be a double date!" Alexis exclaimed almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. I mentally rolled my eyes. No I do not want to have a date with my best friend and her boy friend who should be MINE.

" Yeah, that sounds like fun. I mean you don't mind right Zayn and Amy?" Harry question both of us, right as I was about to object Zayn replied first.

" Of course not! This will be a blast." He smirked at me only earning a glare from me.

" What about you, Amy?" Alexis asked me.

" Sure why not." I said softly and gave her a small smile.

" Perfect! What ride do you guys want to ride first?" Alexis said looking over at us.

" What about the ring of fire?" Zayn questioned pointing over to the ride.

" That really high, don't you think?" Harry frowned.

" Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with Harry on this one. Isnt it a bit too high?" Alexis asked in a soft voice.

" Oh come on guys, it can't be that bad. " I said trying to peruade them into getting on, but they both refused.

" I mean you and Zayn can go if you want because there is no way your getting me on THAT thing." Harry offered. Was he serious?! Me getting on with Zayn? Was he insane?

" Yeah I'll just wait down here with Harry." Alexis continued. I noticed that Zayn had stayed quite through out this entire argument. A smirk plastered on his face. That asshole.

" No really guys, I dont want you guys to be left out." I tried again. This time Zayn actually replied.

" Cmon Amy. I really want to get on!" He whined and I gave him the shut-the-fuck-up look.

" Just go with him Amy." Alexis said sternly. I looked over at Harry pleading him to not let me go but he just mouthed "Go." I gave up and walked with Zayn to the ride.

The line wasn't too long which meant two things. We would get on in ten minutes and I would get away from Zayn sooner rather than later. I saw Zayn smirking at me and I rolled my eyes.

" Dont start. The only reason I agreed was because I didn't want Alexis to have suspicions that we have something going on here. " I said leaning against the railing.

" Are you sure that you just didn't want to make it obvious that you wanted some Zayn time?" He asked starring at me intensely.  
" I'm a hundred percent sure. Now shut up with the cockyness before I  
regret this." I replied looking away irritated.

" Hey, don't get like that." He whined again.

" Like what Zayn?! How do you think I should be? You claim that you like me so much and yet only a month after we met you started going out with MY best friend. " I spoke, my voice dripping with venom.

" I didn't think I was ever going to see you again! Plus your the one that's out on a date with MY best mate! It wasn't my fault this happened. May I remind you that YOU were the one who ran out that day!" He raised his voice

" Because I was in trouble and I needed to get home! Did you use the same pick up line that you used on me with Alexis? ' Oh I think you dropped your pen'" I mocked him as we started to move closer to the ride.

" What? No! I just told her straight up that I thought she was fit." He replied only making me scoff and roll my eyes.

" Cause that make it any better." I replied sarcasm dripping in my tone of voice.

" Look. You shouldn't be the one talking since you got over me pretty quick too! Going out with Harry? If your trying to make me jealous its-"

" Making you jealous?! You think I'm using Harry?! Excuse me but I didn't even know he was your friend, better yet one of your best mates, okay? Not everything is about you. Get that through your head." Exclaimed as we began to get onto the ride. There was a long silence that lingered in the air. I sighed and rested my head against the patted belts that went over our chest to keep us from falling out of the ride. Right before the ride started he spoke up.

" What was I supposed to do? Wait for you? What if we never saw each other again?! You would have probably ended up with someone else I would have been alone and screwed because I waiting until I found my Cinderella!" He replied sarcastically.

" You know what fuck you Zayn." I said before unbuckling myself and getting off the ride. I heard Zayn shout my name, but I didn't turn around I just kept walking until I reached the bench where Harry and Alexis were.

" That was fast! Was it fun?" Alexis asked as Zayn caught up to me.

" Yeah, it was just dandy." Zayn lied as he caught his breath. I had had enough of him and his sarcasm for tonight.

" You know what, I kind of feel sick do you mind if we go back to my place Harry?" I faked coughing and held my hand against my stomach. I looked over at Harry nod and I saw Zayn's eye lit up with anger out of the corner of my.

" Sure babe." Harry said before grabbing my hand.

" Sorry for cutting short our double date Alexis." I apologized not looking at Zayn.

" Its fine, I don't blame you for feeling sick. Just looking at THAT makes me feel sick. " She gave me a sympathetic smile, which I returned.

" Thanks for understanding Alexis." I replied before pulling Harry along so that we could leave.

" Bye Amy" Zayn muttered. I chose to ignore him and just continued walking with Harry. So much for my date.

Once we reached my house Harry helped me out of the car and walked me over to my door. He was such a gentleman, I really didn't know what I did to deserve him. Although I still knew that I liked Zayn, whenever I'm with Harry he completely makes me forget that Zayn even exist.

" Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut our date so short." I apologize quietly, looking down at the floor feeling embarrassed. Harry lifted my chin with his finger and I found myself staring into his never ending emerald green eyes.

" You don't have to be sorry. It's okay. Trust me if I had gotten into that ride I would be a lot worse." He chuckled making my frown turn into a small smile. " There's going to be a party at my friend Liam's house next Friday and it would really mean a lot if you went with me." He commented.

" Sure that sounds like fun. Maybe we can hang out before Friday?" This time I asked him. He gave me one of his famous cheeky smiles and nodded. He filled in the gap that stood between us and leaned in. Right before his lips touched mine I pulled away smirking.

" I don't kiss on the first date." I said winking before opening the door to my house.

" You're such a tease." He frowned.

" I know I am." I winked before closing the door and sighing. I was really happy that I had met him, too bad that I met him AFTER I had fallen for Zayn.


	5. I dont wanna be in love

I had to go shopping for that party on Friday. Sure I had some things but I knew that Zayn was going to go and I needed to make him notice me. Yeah I felt bad that I was leading Harry on and Alexis us my best friend. But

I can't help who I fall for.

I called Ashley to see if she could help me pick something out and just to catch up on what had happened at the fair. Of course her being Ashley she would never pass up the opportunity to gossip she agreed.

" So how did it go?" She asked not bothering to hide how eager she was to find out.

" It was great." I replied sarcastically sighing.

" Oh no. What happened?!" She gasped.

" Well everything was going great until Alexis decided to show up and turn it into a double date, WITH ZAYN!" I raised my voice towards the end as we made our way into Urban Outfitters.

" No way! What happened then?!" She hit my arm playfully obviously wanting to know more.

" Well to top it off. Harry and Alexis made me go on a ride with Zayn. By myself!" Ashley's eyes widen and she put her hand over her mouth. " Oh no, that's not the end of it! Then he was all like ' What was I supposed to do wait for my Cinderella?' and then the tone of voice he said it in really got to me. I wanted to slap him, but instead I told him to fuck off and I got off the ride. I told Harry that I wasn't feeling good so he drove me home." I finished up as I pulled a shirt off the racks.

" Wow. Didn't see that one coming. So did Harry ask you to this party when he dropped you off?" Ashley asked and I nodded.

" OMG. Look at this dress Amy! You have to get it!" She shouted before running over and yanking it off the clothing rack. She dragged me into the dressing room forcing me to try it on. I had to admit the dress was great.

Ashley someone how managed to get me to buy it and as we made our way out of the store I felt something vibrate in my butt pocket.

" Either my butt is vibrating or someone is calling me." I joked before reaching into my pocket and grabbing my phone.

Harry

The caller ID read, my heart did a small jump and I smiled. I answered the phone call and gave Ashley the signal to give me a minute.

" Hey Harry!" I greeted him.

" Hey Amy. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to swing by my house later today and just hang out?" He asked and I could tell he was nervous.

" Will there be popcorn?" I questioned.

" Of course, love."

" Then in that case I will see you in an hour. Text me you address. "

" Brilliant. Then it's a date!" He replied enthusiastic and then hung up. I smiled to myself and walked over to Ashley again.

" Hey, you mind if we cut the trip short? Harry called and wants me to come over in an hour." I asked and she gave me a cheeky smile.

" Oh, I see how it is. Gonna go get some." She winked and I punched her arm playfully.

I arrived at Harry's house and parked my car. I grabbed my bag and walked up to his door step.

I knocked on the door and heard shuffling and some shouting "I'll get it." Followed by a " No mum stop it's for me" and then the door flung open and I was greeted by who I guess was Harry's mum.

" Why hello! You must be Harrys girlfriend. You know he just won't shut up about you." She gave me a warm smile before letting me in.

" Oh no we're just friends." I giggled before walking in.

" Mum! You didn't have to tell her that." Harry whined.

" Oh shut up Harry. I was only joking." She winked at me and I heard Harry groan before grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the stairs.

" Sorry about that. My mum gets a bit ahead of herself." Harry said with an apologetic smile.

" It's fine, I understand. " I replied as we stepped into his room. I took a look around and saw how tidy it was for a guy, I mean sure there were a few clothes items thrown here and there. But it wasn't as bad as Jonathan's room.

" Excuse the mess. I tried to clean up as much as possible. " He smiled and I took a seat on his bed.

" So you talk about me alot?" I smirked and saw him blush.

" No! My mom exaggerates. " He lied before sitting next to me.

" Are you sure?"

" So maybe I talked a little bit about you." He admitted and looked down at his hands.

" It's okay. I think it's cute. But where are those movies and my popcorn?" I asked him.

" Well the movies are over by the T.V. and I'll go get the popcorn. " He pointed to the flat screen that hung up on the wall in front of his bed.

" Choose whatever movie you like. I'll be back in a minute. " He said before getting up and leaving the room to got get the popcorn.

Once he came back the movie started and we just laid in his bed. He had his arm around me and it actually felt good for once. I mean sure I had had a

few boyfriends here and there throughout middle school, but I haven't had a serious boyfriend in a year so it felt nice.

" Amy?" Harry spoke softly.

" Yeah?"

" I know that we just met and all, but ever since I saw you sitting on that bench I knew I had to get to know you. So would you like to be mine?" He asked looking directly at me, his emerald green eyes boring into mine.

It's like time froze for a split second. Did I want to be with him? A relationship is a big commitment. I don't want him to be my 'rebound' from Zayn, although we weren't ever together. But then again Zayn didn't feel bad making Alexis his so I don't see why I can't try and make this work. I noticed that Harry was still waiting for an answer.

" Yea, I would love to be yours." I smiled at him. He gave another cheeky smile before leaning in to kiss me. I leaned forward and right about as our lips were about to touch the door burst opened. Making us separate immediately.

" Harry, mum says dinners almost ready. Oh, I didn't know you had someone over. Sorry!" The girl apologized.

" It's fine Gemma. Amy would you like to stay for dinner?" He sighed at Gemma and turned to face me.

" I would love too, if I'm not too much of a bother." I said shyly.

" Of course you won't be a bother! We love guest. I'll go let mum know that she's staying! Don't do anything I wouldn't do and use protection." she giggled and shut the door before Harry could say something.

" Well that's my sister for you." He sighed as we got off the bed.

" She's are lovely." I smiled at him.

" For one reason or another I just can't seem to get my kiss. " He joked and smirked at me.

" Maybe that's a signal that your a bad kisser!" I laughed and he frowned.

" I don't think so, I mean that's not what I've been told." He retorted.

" I'll be the judge of that." I said before going into the dining room. I couldn't believe I was now his girlfriend. I mean I don't regret it or anything, I just can't wait to see the look on Zayn's face. So he feels what I felt when he went out with my best friend.


	6. I don't love you like I did yesterday

Dinner was filled with laughter and small conversations bout embarrassing stories of Harry. I could see him blushing like made out of the corner of my eye.

" Remember the time that Zayn dared you to run down the street in only your gold thong!" Gemma giggled and I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

" Wait, what? A gold thong? You wear thongs?!" I laughed and Harry frowned.

" It was a dare! Plus my friend was the one who bought it for me! " He exclaimed before glaring at Gemma. I knew I was really going to get along with Gemma even though she was older than me.

I took a quick glance at the clock in the corner of the room and then looked over to Mrs. Styles and her husband.

" Thank you so much for dinner, but it's getting late and my mom is expecting me home soon. " I excused myself before gathering my plate and taking it to the kitchen.

" Oh sweetie let Harry take your plate and take you home. " Anne said getting up and walking over to me as she did.

" It was so nice to meet one of Harry's friends." She winked at me when she said 'friends'.

" It was great to be able to meet you guys! Thank you so much, dinner was amazing!" I thanked her before I grabbed my bag and walked towards the front door followed by Harry.

We made our way out the door and walked over to his Range Rover. He opened the door for me as always, he's such a gentleman. As we pulled into my drive he turned the car off and then looked over at me.

" I'm really happy you know." He looked directly at like he had in his room earlier today.

" So am I." I said sincerely and smiled at him lightly before I got out of the car and waved goodnight to him

Wednesday and Thursday had passed by in a blink of an eye and it was now friday. I was standing in front of my closet searching for the dress that I had bought with Ashley on Tuesday. ( cgi/set?id=55069989 ) I found it hanging in the very back of my closet and took it out. I really couldn't believe that Ashley had talked me into buying this, it was so tight I thought I was going to suffocate. Once I had put it on and looked at myself in the mirror I knew that Harry was definitely going to like the dress. It fit me perfectly and it showed off all my curves.

When I was done putting my dress on I proceeded to the bathroom to begin doing my hair. Since it's normally straight I decided to add wavy curls to make it look different. Then I began one my makeup, I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard so I went for a more natural look. Using only a gold tint of eyeshadow, top eyeliner, and mascara. The make up really went well with my tan latin skin and by the time that I had finished getting ready it was almost seven. After I finished everything I put my heels on and made my way downstairs.

" Woah. Amy don't you think that's a bit... you know, revealing?" Jonathan asked me as I walked into the living room.

" Speak for yourself bro. I've seen what your girlfriend wears." I retorted before hearing the doorbell ring. I basically dashed to the door, not wanting my brother to say anything to Harry.

" Hey, Harry!" I greeted him and by the look on his face I could tell that he was happy with what I was wear.

" Amy, wow you look great!" He smiled as he looked up and down at me.

" Curly my face is up here." I joked and he snapped out his trance and looked at me.

" Lets get going." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the car. As we walked towards the car I heard my brother yell out, " Wrap it before you tap it, children!". I didn't even turn around, instead I threw him the finger before getting into the car.

When we reached our destination, my jaw dropped. The house was packed with people as if they were giving away free money or something. You could hear the music from all the way at the bottom of the street.

" I'm guessing your friend knows a lot of people." I joked looking over at Harry who had already gotten out of the car and was already helping me get out.

" I guess you could say that." He chuckled lightly. He grabbed my hand and then we walked towards the front door.

The party was a typical high school party, even if it was already summer. There were people making out on couches, beer everywhere, people puking or getting high, and people just dancing. I noticed that everyone looked at Harry and me when we walked in and looked surprised. Did I look like I had something on my face?

" Why is everyone staring?" I whispered to Harry.

" I'll tell you later, love." He replies before letting go of my hand and hugging a guy who looked maybe one or two years older then me. His light caramel hair was flipped to the side and he was wearing a striped shirt with red jeans. He wasn't alone a girl with long dark chocolate, wavy hair stood right next to him.

" Amy this is Louis, Louis this is Amy. Louis is the host of the party and also one of my best mates." Harry introduced us. Louis smiled at me before speaking loudly over the music.

" So your Amy, the one that Harry won't shut up about. And strangely Zayn too." He smirked at me and I was slightly taken back when he mentioned Zayn's name.

" Oh well Zayn's girlfriend is my best friend." I explained not wanting either of them to become suspicious of something.

" Mhm. Well this is my girl friend Eleanor." Louis informed me still eyeing me strangely as if he didn't believe me or something. The girl looked at me a gave me a big smile.

" Hi!" She said over excitedly before hugging me.

" Hello." I replied in soft voice since she was hugging me so tightly.

" Oh sorry." She apologized before pulling away grinning at me.

" Well you know where the drinks are Harry. We are going to go greet other guest. " Louis said before walking away with Eleanor.

" I think they like you." Harry winked. I laughed and followed him into the kitchen where Harry found some more of his mates.

" Amy this is Niall and Liam." He pointed to a short blonde one holding a beer and then to a tall boy with a brown hair only holding a coke.

" You don't drink?" I asked curiously to Liam.

" Nope. Can't, for medical reasons." He explained and I nodded smiling slightly.

" I like your hair." I commented to Niall.

" Thanks." His thick Irish accent filled the room. He was pretty short for his age and I could tell he was self conscious about it because I was two or three inches with my heels on.

" Okay here's a beer. Are you okay with that or do you want something else?" Harry questioned me.

" Nope, a beer is fine. " I said not wanting to be picky.

" Okay, well have you guys seen Zayn? Alexis is Amy's best friend." Harry asked and I inwardly rolled my eyes. I didn't want to see either of them. I don't think I was mentally prepared for this, but I didn't want to object because I knew that it would bring up questions.

" Think they are in the living room." Niall spoke up, Harry nodded and walked towards the living room.

" It was nice meeting you guys. " I said before following Harry into the living room. My eyes scanned the room looking for them but all I saw were people grinding on the dance floor and one couple making out on the couch.

As I re-scanned the room I began to recognize the earrings that the girl making out on the couch was wearing. They looked like the ones I gave Alexis for her birthday last year. Wait a second that is Alexis. Which means the guy that's under her is Zayn. I stared at them in horror, I really couldn't believe what was happening. They pulled apart to breathe for a second and noticed that both Harry and I were standing in front of them.

" Amy? " Zayn asked confused.


	7. What you know

I don't know if it was the alcohol, the weed, or the fact that my best friend had just been making out with the guy of my dreams right in front of me but I turned around and crashed my lips on Harry. He was shocked at first but it didn't take him long until he responded back. He kissed me back with so much passion and I'm not gonna lie it turned me on.

I knew that Zayn was watching because I could clearly feel the glare that he was giving me. When we finally pulled away Harry gave me a smirk and I smiled at him. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to both Alexis and Zayn. Alexis had a huge grin on her face while Zayn was frowning.

" So are you guys, like together?" Alexis said breaking to silence.

" Yeah, since Tuesday." Harry stated.

" Oh my god. That's brilliant!" She exclaimed. " We can go on double dates now! Isn't this great babe?" She asked Zayn who just nodded. Just hearing her call him babe made me sick and I haven't even finished my first beer.

" Look I think I'm gonna go use the loo. I'll be back in a minute." I said turning on my heel and walking towards the bathroom.

" I'll go with you!" Alexis shouted after me causing me to roll my eyes and stop to wait for her.

" So you and Harry?" She giggled.

" Yup." I answered as we approached the bathroom.

" This is going to be so much fun. Maybe we could all go out to dinner together! Omg this is great. I just can't believe it..." She continued talking but I tried my best to tune her out. I stared into space waiting for the line to move and nodded my head every now.

"... Oh and what if we got pregnant at the same time like in the movie Bride Wars. I mean Zayn and I, well we already did it. " She blushed and I immediately snapped out of my trance.

" What do you mean did it? Like you shagged him?" I asked and my heart sunk to the ground when she nodded her head.

" It was on our three month anniversary. " She explained.

" Alexis, you've only been going out with him for three months! You should have waited longer!" I shouted at her and she frowned. She seemed a little taken aback at me yelling at her, but soon became angry.

" You shouldn't even be talking. You're the one who hooked up with Michael after two weeks!" She raised her voice at me and her words stung. She knew how I felt about him, she knew everything that had happened with and she brought him up? The person who was in the bathroom came out and I shook my head at Alexis.

" That's really low, even for you Alexis." I said before slamming the door in her face. I couldn't hold it any longer the tears began to pour and once that they started I couldn't stop.

I wasn't crying because of the fact that my best friend was going out with the one guy I can't get out of my head, or the fact that my best friend just called me a whore. It was more of the fact that all of this had happened to me in less than a week.

Why can't it be me who calls Zayn " Babe."? Or the one who holds his hand when we go out? Or the one I call mine? I went to church every Sunday, I never hurt anyone, so then why did this happen to me? Out of all the people in the world it happened to me.

Once all the water works finished I wiped the tears away and stared at the mirror. I wasn't going to let this ruin my day. I've done enough moping around and I need to get my shit straight. I re-applied my make up, took one last glance at myself in the mirror and opened the door to see Alexis standing there.

" Amy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything." She began but I didn't even look at her.

" Save it Alexis. You know you meant it." I brushed past her and walked back into the living room, where I found Harry and Zayn chatting. They looked up at me and stopped talking.

" Amy have you been crying?" Harry asked worried. I shook my head but I knew he didn't believe me.

" Could I talk to Zayn really quickly?" I said and both of them giving me a puzzled look.

They both looked at each other and then shrugged. Zayn got up and we made our way past all the people on the dance floor. We went outside and sat down at a table by the pool.

" What's on your mind?" Zayn asked for the first time without being rude or obnoxious

" Zayn I don't want to-" I started.

" Don't say it. " He whispered.

" Zayn I can't keep doing this. We're not even together and I still have to lie to Harry and Alexis. "

" Why?" He spoke quietly and looked at me frowning. And a tear streamed down his face, causing the tears to reappear in my eyes.

" Why? Maybe because you happen to be going out with my best friend!" I said not looking at him, I just knew that I saw him crying I would do something stupid.

" I'll break up with her and you can break up with Harry and we can finally be together." I smiled at how naïve he was being.

" It's not that easy and you know it." I replied.

" Yes it is! You're just making it seem so difficult!" He began to raise his voice and I sighed.

" I'm not making it difficult, it is difficult. Which is why I don't ever want to speak with you or see you ever again. "

" Amy don't do this." Zayn said sternly.

" I have to or else, you will never give Alexis the chance she deserves and I will never be able to be fully happy with Harry. I've never seen her this happy." I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

" Amy, please. I can't lose you. " He begged which only caused my tears to well up in my eyes.

" You can't lose, what you never had." I knew my words were harsh, but if I didn't act like this he would never leave me even if we never were together. He sighed in frustration, slammed his fist against the table we were sitting at before getting up and leaving me there by myself in my own thoughts.

I got up, blinked the tears away and made my way back inside. When I got back to the living room Zayn and Alexis weren't there anymore. It was just Harry and Niall.

" What happened? Zayn came back inside and was furious. " Harry said looking up at me.

" Nothing I gave him the talk about him and Alexis being together and he got mad or something. " I lied and he nodded.

" Enough of this. Let's go dance." I said grabbing his hand and lead him onto the dance floor. I placed his hands in my hips and we began to sway to the beat of the music. Tonight I wanted to forget everything and that was exactly what I was gonna do.


	8. misery Business

You know that feeling you get every monday morning when you wake up that you just want to jump out of bed and face a new day? Yeah neither did I. The weeks had past faster than I had expected and my one month anniversary with Harry was coming up. We had made plans for this friday and had decided that we could go out for dinner and then catch a movie.

As for Zayn, I hadn't seen him since the day of the party after we had talked. I felt a bit disappointed even though I was the one who told him to leave me alone. Alexis hadn't metioned him at all to me these past couple of weeks, which seemed strange to since she would never shut up about him before. Maybe Zayn had told her something? No, I don't think he would have and if he did i'm sure that he hadn't told her that we had something going on.

Today I had decided to take a lazy day since I didn't have work or school and no one was home. This is what I usually do on my lazy days; stay in my PJs all day, sleep, eat, but most of all do nothing. These types of days always made me feel so good, I just love to be able to do nothing.

I had finished eating breakfast and I sat down on my bed on my bed watching a movie. Although I am pretty hyper and peppy sometimes I can get a bit into the dark stuff. Like my favorite movies of all time would have to be The Nightmare Before Christmas and Coraline. ( A/N y'alls should watch those movies.)

I was only half way into Coraline when my phone vibrated at the end of my bed. I groaned and pressed pause on my movie before stretching over and picking up the phone.

" What?" I said in a grumpy tone of voice.

" Well, hello to you too babe." Harry's sarcastic voice answered.

" Sorry, I was just watching a movie and I was getting to the good part." I said.

" Lazy day?" He asked.

" You know me too well, Mr. Styles." I giggled to myself.

" How about I join you for your lazy day." He asked, well more like stated.

" I dunno, would it mean that I would have to get changed and do my make-up so that I have to impress my boy friend." I joked.

" Babe you don't need makeup to impress me. I like you just the way that you are." He informed me.

" Oh, cut the cheesy stuff. Not for me." I replied and he just laughed.

" I'll be over in fifteen." He said before hanging up the phone. I threw the phone next to me and just laid down on my bed.

Not too long after I had hung up on the doorbell rang causing me to jump out of bed and hurry to the door. I looked at the clock, it had only been five minutes since Harry had called. He lived like twenty minutes away from me.

" That was almost too fast." I muttered before opening the door revealing not Harry, but Zayn. My eyes widen and my mouth dropped.

" Um, Zayn what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

" Can I come in?" He said.

" Didn't give me much of a choice there, did you." I said under my breath but moved to the side to let him come in.

" How the hell did you know where I live?"

" I dropped off Alexis here once." He explained and I raised my eye brow.

" Okay... Well mind telling me what your doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again." I questioned him.

" I couldn't do it Amy. The night of the party, when I saw you kiss Harry it tore me apart. I had planned to dump Alexis that night, but then you told me that you never wanted to see me again and you wanted me to give her a chance so I did. I tried so hard, but it didn't work. Alexis you have to know that over this past month I have come to realize that you mean too much to me. I can't get you out of my head. That's why I dumped Alexis today." He stated and I suddenly felt dizzy and speechless.

" You what?" I managed to say.

" Ever since I saw you again at her dance class I knew that I was totally head over heals for you. I can't stop thinking about you when I'm with Alexis and I just can't get you out of my head. I didn't think that it was fair for Alexis so I dumped her. Please tell me that you feel the same way" He answered.

" I-I erm.." I just couldn't figure out what to say. Should I tell him the way that I felt? What about Harry? I didn't have much of a chance to think before I felt Zayn's lips crash onto mine. I was stunned for a second but I soon began to kiss back. It felt good to kiss him, and although I knew this was bad I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

" Hey Amy the door was opened and I think that Alexis-" Harry's voice filled the air and I pulled away from Zayn immediately to find Alexis and Harry standing at my doorway both had a shocked facial expressions.


	9. Tell me what to do

Time froze. Every second felt like an hour. I never thought that something like this would end up happening to me. And yet here I was in the middle of my living room, standing next to my best friend's ex boyfriend, standing in front of me was my boyfriend and my best friend who had just witnessed me kissing Zayn.

" Amy and I were.. erm.." Zayn broke the silence, but didn't quite know what exactly to say in this more than awkward situation.

" Shoving your tongues down eachothers throats, yeah we could tell." Harry said bitterly.

" I swear that was not what happened. He-" I tried to explain, but failed miserably when Alexis came forward and began to yell at me.

" How could you?! You, out all people you!" Alexis shouted at the top of her lungs.

" Alexis, he kissed-" Once again I didn't finish my sentence but this time it was because Alexis's hand flew across my cheek, leaving a burning sensation on my left cheek.

" Save it best friend." Alexis said before taking one last look at me and then at Zayn.

" Was she the one that you left me for? Her!" She yelled at Zayn, but Zayn did nothing instead he looked down at the ground.

" You disgust me." And with that she left slamming the door on her way out. She left me standing there with one hand on my cheek in the middle of my living room. Harry only stood there, glaring at Zayn and me.

" Harry please, let me explain." I pleaded as I took one step closer to him, but he backed away from me.

" There's nothing left for you to explain." He said shaking his head and walking out the door. That's when the tears began pour down my face and I just cried. For a split second I had forgotten that Zayn was here, that was until he put his hand on my shoulder.

" Amy.." He began, but I cut him off.

" Just. Go." I replied and that is exactly what he did. Without saying a word he left. I dropped down to my knees and began to cry harder than before. How had my life gotten so complicated?

******  
" Hi! You've reached Alexis, I'm not here right now please leave a message after the beep. Unless your Zayn or Amy in that case go fuck yourself. BEEP."

" Alexis, it's Amy. This is like the hundredth time I have called you. Please call me back." I press the 'end' button and threw my phone on my bed. I slumped back into my chair and sighed, although it had already been two weeks I still felt like shit. I cried every night, I didn't eat or sleep, and the only time I would leave my room was to go pee.

I hadn't heard from Harry either since that day, but I had called him numerous times yet just like Alexis he sent me straight to voicemail. I was running out of ideas of what to do, I wanted Harry to forgive me I couldn't live with this guilt even if I didn't do much.

As for Zayn, he's called me a least five times a day and texted me non- stop. I didn't know what to do anymore, but something had to be done soon. I sat there and thought of all the possibilities and that's when it hit me. If they weren't picking up the phone I had to go talking to them in person, and that was exactly what I was gonna do.


	10. Somewhere only we know

If Alexis and Harry weren't going answer their phones I had no other choice than to go visit them personally. I decided that visiting Harry first would be slightly easier than seeing Amy. I grabbed my bag, keys and made my way towards the car.

I was nervous to say the least. I mean how could I not be? I had cheated on my boyfriend with my best friends's boyfriend who also happened to be my boyfriend's beat mate. How did I end up in this situation in the first place? I asked my self. Oh yeah, when Zayn decided to be an idiot and kiss me at the same time that both my boyfriend and best friend walked into my house. What would do after I apologized? Well, that is if he decides to give me the chance to explain myself.

Would he take me back?

And if he did would it be the same?

Of course not.

Although the real question is if he did decide to give is another chance did I really want to get back together?

Ugh. I sighed in frustration. I pulled into his drive way and took one last deep breathe before getting out of the car. I walked up to the door passing by the beautiful rose bushes and hesitantly knocked on the door. I heard shuffling before the door swung open and I was greeted by Anne.

" Hi, honey nice to see you around. Looking for Harry I assume? He not in right now, he mentioned something about being at a friend's house. " Her kindness left me dumbfounded. Had Harry not told her what had happened? Not finding my voice to speak I simply nodded and made my way back to my car. I turned on the car and began making my way to Alexis house.

Once again I parked my car and pulled into the driveway. Not failing to notice an all too familiar Hummer truck. As I walked pass it I brushed it off as being a coincidence and just seeing things. Yet again I rang the door bell, followed by the shuffling and a voice shouting, " I got it." The door swung open revealing the last person that I would ever imagine to see here.

Harry.

Oh and not just that, he had shirt on and his belt was unbuckled. He clearly wasn't expecting me to be standing in front of him because he looked just as confused as I did.

"Amy?" He spike quietly, almost whispering.

" Oh you remember me now don't you?" I replied glaring at him just as Alexis showed up only covering herself with his t-shirt.

" Harry, babe who ever it is just yell them to-" She stopped talking as soon as she noticed me standing there.

" Babe?" I asked raising my eyebrow. " I came here to apologize, but I guess there's no need since you have clearly already gotten over you pathetic depressing and found each other to console one another. " I said the anger beginning to boil in my skin.

" I don't understand why you're so upset when you did the same thing!" She exclaimed.

" He kissed me! I didn't fuck him like you're fucking Harry! But you know what its not my fault you can't keep a man. " She gasped and Harry just stood there frozen not knowing what to do. " Hope you have a good day fucking my seconds Alexi babe." I replied, the venom dripping off my sentence and started waking to the door.

" Hey Amy good luck getting that big ass of yours out the door." She shouted after me.

" At least I have ass, might wanna think about growing some on both sides because I heard that REAL me don't like flat chested girls. Hmm... maybe that's why Zayn chose ME over you." And with that I slammed the door.

I should be crying, balling in tears but honestly it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I drove away from her house and drove to the first place that I should have gone to. Barely turning off the car I sprinted out the drivers seat and knocked on the door waiting impatiently. Finally the door opened after what seemed like years and standing there was the one person who I truly needed in my life.

" Amy? What are you doing here?" He asked waiting for my answer. Then I did something I should have done a long time. I kissed him. I kissed Zayn Malik and it felt good. There was no more secrets or hiding an I was no longer scared. I felt at home.


End file.
